


Notice Me!

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romance, Student!Akashi, collegestudent!nijimura, jail (?)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: BL. AT. Sudah jauh-jauh datang dari Kyoto ke Tokyo demi melepas kangen, eh tahu-tahunya sang kekasih malah lebih tertarik pada tugas daripada dirinya. Siapa yang tidak kesal coba?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: BL, AT, OOC, typo(s).

"Hmm ...," dia sibuk bergumam sendiri sembari menulis sesuatu di buku tugasnya. Tugas yang sedang dia kerjakan ini dikumpulkan Senin besok, makanya hari ini dari pagi dia terus mengerjakan tugas yang mau tak mau ditumpuknya di akhir pekan; selama hari-hari kerja dia memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya bekerja sambilan daripada mengerjakan tugasnya yang harus dikumpulkan minggu depan.

Namun sayang, saking sibuknya itulah satu eksistensi yang sudah menemaninya sejak pagi hari itu diabaikannya begitu saja.

"Nijimura- _san_ , aku sudah datang dari jam delapan lho."

"Aku tahu," Nijimura mengambil pulpen lainnya ketika pulpen yang dipakainya telah kehabisan tinta, mengabaikan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang kini duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Nijimura- _san_."

"Hm?"

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Hm."

Akashi Seijuurou mengerutkan dahinya tak suka. Sudah jauh-jauh datang dari Kyoto malah disambut seperti ini. Katanya kemarin Nijimura sendiri yang bilang tak apa-apa kalau datang berkunjung hari ini. Eh sudah berkunjung tahunya malah dicuekin selama hampir dua jam.

"Kau masih lama?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya, begitulah. Tugasku banyak."

 _Tahu begitu lebih baik aku tidak usah datang saja_ , batinnya sebal. Padahal dia ke sini harus minta izin dulu pada ayah dan guru privatnya. Masa-masa kelas dua belas seperti ini memang seharusnya diisi dengan belajar dan persiapan ujian masuk universitas. Tapi, karena kangen, demi bertemu dengan sang kekasih yang kini kuliah di salah satu universitas terkenal di Tokyo sana, dia rela mengorbankan waktu belajarnya hanya demi bertatap muka dengan Nijimura.

Bosan (sekaligus kesal), dia berdiri dan menghampiri meja belajar pemuda tersebut. Mengintip dari belakang apa yang sebenarnya sedang dikerjakan oleh kekasihnya itu. "Kenapa belum selesai sih?" dia mulai tidak sabar rupanya.

Nijimura melirik ke balik bahunya. "Kalau kau bosan, ambil saja sesuatu di dapur. Mumpung mereka berempat pergi jalan-jalan," mengisyaratkan pada orang tuanya dan kedua adiknya yang entah kenapa terlihat berkonspirasi untuk memberinya waktu berduaan dengan Akashi di rumah.

Alih-alih menuruti perkataan sang kekasih, dia yang bernetra merah malah mengalungkan lengannya di leher Nijimura. " _Senpai_ ~."

"Jangan menggodaku."

Kedua lengan yang mengalung di leher itu langsung terlepas cepat. "Daritadi jawabanmu dingin semua."

"Terserahlah," Nijimura malah kembali berkutat dengan tugasnya.

Akashi mengontrol emosinya. Dia mencari cara lain dengan sengaja duduk di bagian kursi yang kosong di hadapan pemuda itu. Jadi intinya sekarang mereka duduk berdua dalam satu kursi. "Nijimura- _san_ ," panggilnya berusaha mengambil perhatian.

Pemuda pemilik nama Shuuzou itu tak menggubrisnya. Dia mengangkat buku materinya tinggi-tinggi dan membacanya dari posisi seperti itu. Dia tidak terganggu sedikit pun meski kini Akashi menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada bidangnya dan jemarinya dengan nakal mengusap pahanya yang terbalut celana selutut.

Posisi seperti itu tak bertahan lama, hanya sekitar satu menit sebelum akhirnya Akashi memilih untuk duduk di meja dengan kedua kaki yang bertumpu di bagian luar paha kekasihnya. Menarik kursi dengan kaki roda itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Nijimura Shuuzou."

Buku materi setebal dua senti kurang itu dipindahkan ke tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya menahan pada meja. Tatapannya masih terpaku pada deretan kalimat-kalimat bahasa Inggris yang tertera di buku tersebut.

"Kau tinggal di Amerika tiga tahun. Untuk apa belajar bahasa Inggris susah-susah sih?" wow, ada yang mulai naik pitam.

"Tugas, Akashi. Tugas."

Raut wajah orang yang lebih muda setahun mulai tak sabar. Kini dia menumpu lututnya di sebelah paha Nijimura dan salah satu tangannya memegang sisi meja. Tangan yang satunya menekan bahu Nijimura agar menyandar ke belakang.

Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya. Belum juga ada sepuluh senti, buku bersampul biru yang daritadi sibuk mencuri perhatian kekasihnya kini berada tepat di hadapannya—menghalangi pandangannya dari wajah tampan itu.

 _Poker face_ tenang yang biasa dia pasang kini hancur sudah. Tangannya terulur, hendak mengambil buku tersebut yang ternyata disadari oleh sang empunya. Si pemilik sepersekian detik lebih cepat menjauhkan bukunya dari tangan kesal itu.

"Nijimura- _san_ ," kini suara Akashi berubah tegas, "lebih penting aku atau tugas?"

"Tugas. Soalnya dikumpulkan besok."

_Krak._

Ada suara hati yang patah diam-diam.

Akashi turun dari posisinya. Dia kini berdiri di hadapan pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun itu yang masih asyik membaca buku materinya. Matanya menatap penuh emosi.

"Kau jahat."

"Hn."

"Menyebalkan."

"Hn."

"Aku pulang."

"Silakan."

Putra tunggal Masaomi itu berjalan kesal dan menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kasur. Dia berbaring tengkurap dengan wajah menghadap Nijimura.

"Katanya mau pulang," sindir yang masih duduk di kursi belajar sana.

"Tidak jadi," Akashi menekuk dan meluruskan kakinya di atas kasur. Tubuhnya sedikit terangkat dengan kedua siku yang menopang berat badannya. Sepasang merahnya menatap benci buku yang membuatnya merasa diselingkuhi. "Nijimura- _san_ ," panggilnya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Belajarnya di kasur saja," pintanya dengan niat terselubung.

Kekasih resmi Akashi sejak enam bulan yang lalu itu menuruti permintaan kekasihnya dalam diam. Nijimura bangkit dan menghampiri satu-satunya kasur di sana. Dia menaiki ranjang itu sebelum akhirnya membaringkan dirinya dengan nyaman.

Mendapat kesempatan, murid Rakuzan yang bulan lalu baru mengakhiri jabatan kaptennya itu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di paha sang kekasih. Dia mengangkat kaus yang dipakai Nijimura sedikit, membelai otot perut yang terbentuk dengan ujung telunjuknya yang dingin.

"Nijimura- _san_ ," suaranya dia rendahkan. Berusaha memancing atensi mantan kakak kelasnya yang masih asyik membaca.

Tak mendapat respon sedikit pun, Akashi semakin berani melakukan aksinya. Kali ini bukan kaus yang dia angkat, tapi ujung celana selutut yang berhasil memperlihatkan sebagian paha yang berwarna lebih gelap dari warna kulitnya. Sementara tangan kanannya membelai bagian perut, si tangan kiri menjalankan tugasnya di bagian paha.

Masih belum mendapat respon juga, dia memajukan posisi duduknya sehingga bagian bawah mereka bersentuhan. Kepalanya dia tumpukan pada bagian atas buku materi yang-sangat-ingin-dia-gunting-sekarang-juga. Sebisa mungkin raut memelas dia pasang pada wajahnya yang tampan.

"Nijimura- _san_ , aku marah nih." Tangannya menggerayang di dada kekasihnya yang bidang. Membuat gerakan seduktif yang begitu menggoda.

Beberapa detik mereka dalam posisi dan keadaan seperti itu sebelum akhirnya Nijimura melempar buku materinya dan langsung membalik posisi mereka sehingga kini dia menindih tubuh sang kekasih yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Dasar nakal," seringaian yang sudah Akashi kenal jelas muncul di wajah tampan kekasihnya. Satu kecupan diberikan di sisi lehernya. "Kau benar-benar ingin kunotis ya."

"Aku kesal Nijimura- _san_ lebih memerhatikan tugas itu dibanding aku," kedua lengan Akashi mengalung di leher Nijimura dan menariknya lebih dekat. "Sekarang bayar kemarahanku. Aku tidak mau memaafkanmu dulu."

"Hee? Benarkah?" Lutut kiri Akashi dinaikkan. "Kalau begitu, kau jangan protes, Akashi- _sama_."

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti—engh~"

Satu lumatan ganas diberikan di bibir yang sedari tadi terus melancarkan protes dalam diam. Seringai yang terpasang di wajah pemuda bernetra kelabu itu semakin lebar; Nijimura Shuuzou memuji kerja kerasnya sendiri. Ternyata kekasihnya yang terkadang suka memperlihatkan sikap tuan mudanya bisa cemburu hanya karena sebuah buku.

 _Good job_ , Shuuzou—dia memuji dalam hati.

Ups, ternyata ...

**Owari**


End file.
